


Правильный выбор

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: "Если уж говорить об университете, Хагия до сих пор не был уверен, что сделал правильный выбор. Возможно, в том, что в конечном итоге он отдал предпочтение филологии вместо точных наук, было косвенное влияние его полностью гуманитарной семьи."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/gifts).



— Отец уже ушел?

Хагия спустился на первый этаж, в спешке едва не запнувшись о собственную же ногу, и заглянул на кухню. Нормально поесть он уже не успевал и лишь завистливо вздохнул, взглянув на не торопясь завтракающего брата.

— Ага. Сказал, что ему нужно на работу пораньше. Новый учебный год, что ты хочешь.

— Ну да, и только тебе до вечера не надо никуда торопиться, — недовольно пробормотал Хагия с набитым ртом, пытаясь проглотить хоть какую-то еду до выхода.

— Сделать тебе с собой бенто?

Он лишь скептично взглянул на ехидничавшего брата и поставил на место опустевший стакан.

— Спасибо, думаю, что уж в университете есть столовая.

— Мой младший братик совсем выыырос.

Хагия усмехнулся, мстительно потрепав старшего по волосам, и поспешил в прихожую. В первый учебный день в новом месте опаздывать не хотелось.

Если уж говорить об университете, Хагия до сих пор не был уверен, что сделал правильный выбор. Возможно, в том, что в конечном итоге он отдал предпочтение филологии вместо точных наук, было косвенное влияние его полностью гуманитарной семьи. Отец был директором школы, а брат уже год как преподавал литературу на вечерних курсах. На самом деле они с Кентаро были не родными, а единокровными братьями, но знали об этом только очень близкие друзья: сочувствие и осуждение общества им было ни к чему. Да и сам Хагия узнал об этом не сразу: всю его сознательную жизнь Кентаро был рядом, заботился, помогал, играл, и ему и в голову не могло придти, что у них разные матери. Правда не стала для него каким-то потрясением, но, как спустя несколько лет ему рассказал Кентаро, когда он обо всём узнал, то долго плакал и просил не забирать у него братика, цепляясь за его футболку: видимо, чтобы уж точно никто не забрал. Они были абсолютно разными, начиная с внешности и заканчивая характерами, но, наверное, родственная связь передается не только с кровью, а проявляется как-то еще, потому что ни разу за свои восемнадцать лет Хагии не довелось почувствовать, что они друг другу чужие.

Он не знал, почему это всё вспомнилось именно сейчас, по дороге в университет. И как Кентаро учил его кататься на велосипеде, и как они готовили сюрприз отцу на День рождения и спалили в духовке пирог, и как притащили домой кота, которого потом пришлось отдать, потому что у Кентаро обнаружилась аллергия, и как ездили всей семьей на горячие источники... Так что даже если вдруг выяснится, что выбранный факультет ему совсем не нравится, Хагия был уверен, что сможет его закончить хотя бы из чувства долга и признательности отцу и брату.

***  
 _"Как первый день?"_

Сообщение от Кентаро он получил уже на выходе с территории университета.

_"Хорошо.  
Я задержусь"_

_"Встречаешься с Мюто?"_

Мюто был его другом из старшей школы, и хоть Хагия сегодня вовсе не собирался с ним видеться, заткнув голос совести, он все же подтвердил предположение брата. Потому что, если тот узнает правду, абсолютно точно не обрадуется.

Хагия как раз собирался продолжить путь, когда его внезапно похлопали по плечу. Удивленно обернувшись, он встретил довольно дружелюбный взгляд незнакомого ему парня.

— Эээ... Да?

— Привет, ты же первокурсник, верно? Не знаешь, как добраться до метро?

— Прошу прощения? — недоуменно спросил Хагия и только потом понял, что уже несколько минут стоит на улице, не двигаясь ни в какую сторону.

— Если тебе нужна автобусная остановка, то это в ту сторону, — и парень мотнул головой направо.

— А, нет! Спасибо большое за беспокойство, но я дойду пешком.

— Ты так близко живешь?

Хагия смущенно опустил взгляд.

— На самом деле нет, но всё правда нормально, я дойду.

Судя по скепсису, ясно читавшемуся на лице парня, ему не очень поверили, но настаивать не стали.

— Ладно, бывай тогда.

— А, да. Спасибо! — еще раз поблагодарил Хагия и, кивнув самому себе, открыл на телефоне карту.

***  
Дом встретил его тишиной, лучше, чем даже его собственная сумка с тетрадями свидетельствовавшей о том, что начался новый учебный год: брат уже уехал на работу, отец ещё с неё не вернулся. В холодильнике Хагия с радостью обнаружил приготовленный Кентаро обед, и живот поспешил напомнить, что со вчерашнего вечера он не видел нормальной еды. Иногда Хагия задумывался, выжили бы они с отцом вдвоем, без Кентаро, который хоть каждый раз и ворчал, что они приковали его к плите, на самом деле не имел ничего против того, чтобы взять на себя эту обязанность.

Сделав последнее усилие и поднявшись в комнату, Хагия рухнул на кровать, блаженно вытягивая гудящие ноги. В следующий раз стоило бы задуматься о том, чтобы ехать на велосипеде: выйдет как минимум быстрее.  
Заняться было нечем. До любимого шоу оставалось еще больше часа, купленный накануне журнал он уже дочитал, Мюто нашел подработку и был занят... Хагия перевел тоскливый взгляд в угол, который, а также еще добрую треть комнаты, занимала его главная любовь. Эту ударную установку подарил ему отец, когда он поступил в старшую школу, и с тех пор Кентаро смеялся, что это просто способ обычно старающегося избегать конфликтов Хагии вымещать свою злость. Стоило признать, что доля правды в этом действительно была: всего несколько минут, проведенных за барабанами, великолепно снимали любой стресс, а вот после началась уже серьезная работа. Хагия учился сам и исключительно для себя, но, как он считал, это не повод позволять себе всё делать кое-как. У Кентаро тоже как-то был период, когда он загорелся идеей научиться играть на гитаре, только дальше самых азов дело не продвинулось. В итоге инструмент так и стоял без дела, как сейчас, снятая, стояла у стены и треснувшая буквально на днях тарелка. Купить новую не было проблемой, но Хагия уже давно хотел приобрести заодно и другую педаль, а вот это уже требовало более серьезных финансовых вложений, то есть — становилось проблемой. Брать у отца или брата в долг он не хотел, устраиваться на работу отец ему пока запрещал (они договорились, что хотя бы первый год он посвятит только учебе), а собственных сбережений не хватало. Большие надежды он возлагал на летнюю подработку, но до неё ещё надо было дожить, так что пока Хагие не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как откладывать часть денег, выдаваемых на карманные расходы. Он уже несколько раз отклонял предложения Мюто сходить куда-нибудь развлечься и подозревал, что такими темпами друг скоро всерьез обидится. Так что теперь Хагия был настроен экономить на проезде — за неделю так могла набраться какая-никакая, но сумма.  
Протерев руками глаза и поняв, что если сейчас не встанет, то просто-напросто вырубится, Хагия сполз с кровати и отправился на кухню разогревать ужин. Всё же невозможность взбодриться и прогнать сон любимым способом ощущалась более чем остро.

***  
— Привет любителям пеших прогулок.

На самом деле Хагия даже не думал, что когда-либо еще пересечется в университете с этим парнем: учитывая количество студентов, шансов было не так уж и много.

— Меня зовут Хагия Кейго. И не такой уж я и любитель. Просто пока что так складываются обстоятельства.

И складывались они определенно не в его пользу. Утром, решив достать велосипед, Хагия к своему разочарованию обнаружил пробитое заднее колесо. Кентаро, которому за завтраком пришлось выслушивать жалобы и ругательства, удивленно заметил, что испорченная покрышка — та причина, по которой велосипед уже полгода стоит без дела. Хагия, стушевавшись, смущенно почесал нос, припоминая, что, кажется, действительно собирался её поменять, но так благополучно про это и забыл.

— Нет, фитнес — это, конечно, здорово, но я, например, даже после поездки в автобусе или на метро чувствую себя настолько разбитым, что делать что-то вообще не хочется. Добирайся я пешком — до утра вообще б с кровати не встал. Кстати, я Юма, Санада. Учусь на историческом, последний курс. И, — он взглянул на часы, — прямо в данный момент опаздываю, но ты, если что, обращайся.

"Странный парень, — подумал Хагия, когда тот убежал, — но забавный". Может, это все историки странные? В его собственной группе, например, не было никого похожего. А поскольку он и сам не был особо общительным, за эти два дня поболтать ему с кем-то не удалось.  
"Либо дальше будет лучше, либо я не знаю, как Кентаро не поехал крышей от скуки". Брат, в отличие от него самого, всегда отличался повышенной болтливостью, и Хагия не знал почему, но его это никогда не раздражало.

— Ты чего так поздно? — Кентаро заглянул к нему в комнату, и Хагия оторвался от манги, посмотрев на него поверх тома.

— Да так... Прогулялся пешком, — решил не врать он на этот раз.

— А? — Кентаро непонимающе нахмурился и, войдя внутрь, разгреб себе место на кровати, чтобы нормально сесть. — Если у тебя не хватило денег, мог бы позвонить мне, я бы тебя забрал: знаешь же, что у меня сегодня вечером нет работы.

Хагия благодарно улыбнулся и легко пихнул брата ногой.

— Да все нормально. Сэкономлю на проезде, поменяю покрышки и смогу ездить на велосипеде.

— И охота же тебе... — вздохнул Кентаро, но к этой теме больше возвращаться не стал. — Как тебе группа? Как ребята?

— Честно? Я не знаю ни одного из них по имени, — хмыкнул Хагия, невольно вспоминая сегодняшний разговор с Санадой. Может, ему самому тоже стоит быть немного поактивнее?

— Не парься, это только первые дни, — Кентаро встал и похлопал его по плечу. — Многие ищут работу, им не до того. Ещё подружитесь.

— Ну да, и только я сижу у вас на шее, как идиот, — проворчал Хагия, утыкаясь обратно в мангу, но успевая заметить, как закатил глаза Кентаро.

— Уговор был только на один год. Так что хватит страдать, иди лучше есть.

— Угу, — равнодушно пробормотал Хагия, а затем, дождавшись, когда брат отвернется и выйдет, подкрался сзади и ткнул пальцами под ребра так, что тот подскочил едва ли не на метр.

— Ай! Придурок! Ну подожди, получишь ты у меня! — взвизгнул Кентаро, едва ли не кубарем скатываясь по лестнице в попытке догнать удирающего Хагию.

— А хватит важничать, мелкий!

Хагия рассмеялся еще громче, когда в него прилетело подушкой, и, поймав Кентаро в захват, потащил, еще задыхающегося не то от смеха, не то от возмущения, на кухню.

Иногда он действительно скучал по некогда бывшему в их распоряжении свободному времени, которое они могли проводить так, как хотели: рубясь в видеоигры, валяясь на полу и листая журналы или сидя перед телевизором, и тогда отец порой присоединялся к ним, и они все вместе смеялись над каким-нибудь шоу. Но на старших курсах Кентаро устроился на работу, да и до сих пор совмещал сразу три, помимо курсов занимаясь периодически написанием статей и репетиторством, а потом и самому Хагие с подготовкой к экзаменам стало не до того. Он понимал, что они взрослеют, но хотя бы дома он хотел видеть своего, как и раньше, беззаботного старшего брата.

— Давай предложим отцу взять на выходные какой-нибудь фильм? — внезапно произнес Кентаро, и Хагия, улыбнувшись, кивнул. Всё-таки скучал не он один.

***  
Для Хагии оставалось загадкой, как они два дня подряд умудрялись пересекаться с Санадой во дворе, заполненном студентами. Но, видимо, это было просто везение, которое, к тому же, закончилось, решил он, когда до конца недели так и не встретил нового знакомого. Поэтому, случайно увидев его в столовой в понедельник, он поборол неловкость и все же решил подойти.

— Санада-семпай...

Подавившись от неожиданности, тот поднял на Хагию удивленный взгляд, а узнав, жестом показал, чтобы он садился.

— Парень, да меня так со школы никто не называл! — наконец проговорил он, откашлявшись. — Так что давай без "семпаев", Хагия-кун. Идет?

— А, да. Извини.

— Да порядок, — и только тут он обратил внимание на стоящий перед Хагией поднос. — Ну надо же, а я думал, ты вообще на всем экономишь, — хмыкнул Санада.

Хагия покраснел.

— Если у тебя сложилось впечатление, что у меня совсем нет денег, то это не так. К тому же, если я не буду еще и есть, то пешком до дома точно не дойду. Так что на что-то тратиться все же нужно. Просто... хобби отнимает много денег, вот и приходится пересматривать свои расходы.

— Ты живешь один?

Хагия помотал головой.

— Нет, с семьей, но просить денег у отца или брата не хочу. Я и так единственный, кто не работает.

Санада хмыкнул.

— Эх, молодость... Завидую я тебе. Цени это время: потом, когда будешь приходить на пары для того, чтобы отдохнуть, потому что работал все выходные, такой возможности у тебя больше не будет.

Хагия украдкой посмотрел на Санаду: тот действительно выглядел уставшим. Невольно он вспомнил собственные выходные, проведенные дома за просмотром фильмов, игрой в приставку и совместным приготовлением ужина.

— Зато, если бы я работал, мне не пришлось бы откладывать часть карманных денег на покупку новых тарелки, педали и покрышки.

— Не говори, что твое хобби — это готовка или машины. По тебе не скажешь.

— Нет, — Хагия рассмеялся, — барабаны. Хотя этого по мне тоже не скажешь.

— Хм... — Санада несколько секунд смотрел на него, склонив голову, и Хагия ответил ему вопросительным взглядом.

— Во сколько ты сегодня заканчиваешь?

— Последней у меня лекция по социологии, так что в три.

— Подождешь меня у выхода?

— Эээ... Хорошо, — неуверенно кивнул Хагия. Он не знал, что хотел от него новый знакомый, но причин отказаться у него тоже не было.

***  
Санада опоздал всего на десять минут, и, заметив его, Хагия помахал рукой.

— Спасибо. Пошли.

— Что? Подожди! Подо... куда пошли? — попытался было протестовать Хагия, когда его куда-то потащили.

— На остановку. Да не переживай ты так, я не какой-то там маньяк, — прыснул Санада, заметив его ошарашенное выражение лица. — Мне просто нужен твой совет. Как музыканта.

Хагия перестал вырываться и взглянул на него уже заинтересованнее.

— Ты тоже играешь?

— Да, на гитаре. Когда я учился в средней школе...

Пока они ждали автобус, Хагия успел узнать не только об увлечении Санады музыкой, но и поделиться собственной историей.

— А ведь я никогда даже не пробовал играть на гитаре. Хотя у брата она есть, — задумчиво произнес он, когда они заняли места в конце салона.

Санада уставился на него так, будто он признался, что видит призраков.

— Как так? Стоп, ты серьезно? Да лааадно! Я думал, каждый хотя бы раз в жизни, но держал в руках гитару.

Хагия фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Обычное мнение гитариста. Для них их инструмент единственный на свете.

— И ничего подобного. Просто он самый популярный.

На это Хагие возразить уже было нечего, а когда спустя пару минут он нашел контраргумент, то обнаружил сидящего рядом Санаду благополучно задремавшим.

"Интересно, кем он работает, что так выматывается?" — пронеслась в голове мысль. И, вспомнив периодически засыпающего за столом Кентаро, Хагия наконец понял, почему же отец был так против того, чтобы он работал.

"Черт. Я не спросил, где нам выходить!" — внезапно осознал он, но в этот самый момент голова Санады съехала со спинки сидения на его плечо, и, немного поколебавшись, Хагия передумал его будить.

"Пусть подремлет еще пять минут", — решил он, отворачиваясь к окну. Вряд ли за это время они успеют проехать нужную остановку.

***  
— Здравствуйте. А Ясуи-сан дома?

Хагия протер глаза и уставился на стоящего на пороге их дома мальчика. Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как он, уехав в гости к Санаде, засиделся у него до вечера, и после этого их встречи в университете перестали быть случайными. Но ближе к выходным Санада пропадал из поля зрения, так что эту пятницу Хагия провел в компании Мюто, явно обрадованного тем, что друг про него вспомнил, и ушедшего где-то ближе к одиннадцати. Так что незнакомый мальчишка, звонящий в дверь их дома — это было последнее, что Хагия ожидал увидеть в субботу утром.

— Эээ... Если ты имеешь в виду отца, то он...

— А! Нет, я...

— О, Юто-кун! — Хагия обернулся к сбежавшему по лестнице Кентаро. — Ты уже пришел. Привет. Разувайся и поднимайся наверх, первая дверь налево. Хаги-чан, проводишь?

И, не дождавшись ответа, Кентаро умчался на кухню, как подозревал Хагия, заваривать кофе: внешний вид брата ясно говорил о том, что тот либо забыл, что у него утром ученик, либо проспал. Но этого мальчика Хагия видел первый раз, кроме того, к ним домой заниматься приходили редко, обычно Кентаро ездил сам.

— Сын папиной коллеги, — пояснил тот, когда Хагия вернулся на кухню. — Очень просила позаниматься. Черт, я совсем забыл, что мы договаривались на сегодня, — обреченно вздохнул Кентаро и потер лицо.

— Совести у тебя нет, — проворчал Хагия, глядя на часы и понимая, что ложиться обратно уже бессмысленно.

— А нечего было вчера сидеть допоздна, — и, зевая на ходу и отчаянно пытаясь проснуться, Кентаро поспешил наверх.

"Определенно, работа может подождать еще годик", — окончательно утвердился в этой мысли Хагия. Ему уже почти хватало на новую тарелку.

***  
— Кентаро!! Что это?!

— М? Ты о чем? — тот наигранно-удивленно приподнял брови, глядя на него поверх тоста.

— Об этом! — воскликнул Хагия и ткнул пальцем наверх.

Пожалуй, это было самое быстрое пробуждение в его жизни. Ему сразу вспомнилось детство, когда он подскакивал в свой день рождения ни свет ни заря, и каждый раз подарок от брата неизменно уже лежал на кровати. Только вот сегодня был не день его рождения.

— Тарелка! Это же твоих рук дело?

Кентаро усмехнулся и залпом допил кофе.

— Это подарок. Или ты думаешь, я не знаю, что ты каждый день возвращаешься домой пешком? — хмыкнул он, и Хагия смутился. — Идиот, мог бы просто попросить.

— Спасибо. Правда, спасибо.

— А то ты совсем скоро от тоски взвоешь, — Кентаро встал из-за стола и, проходя мимо, потрепал его по голове. — Садись завтракать, а то опоздаешь. И... ай, черт, не надо меня душить! Отпусти, придурок!

Хагия счастливо улыбнулся и сжал объятия еще сильнее.

***  
Санада ждал его после занятий у выхода, как они и договаривались: это как раз был один из двух дней, когда они заканчивали в одно время.

— Привет. Тебе же не надо сегодня на работу?

— Нет. А что такое?

Хагия просиял и схватил его за руку.

— Отлично. Пошли!

— Что? Куда пошли? У тебя что-то случилось? — Санаде пришлось прибавить шаг, чтобы не отставать от тянущего его вперед Хагии.

— Случилось, — тот резко обернулся, так, что они чудом не врезались друг в друга, и серьезно посмотрел на Санаду. — Мне просто позарез нужен твой совет. Как музыканта.

— Идиот, — выдохнул Санада, когда спустя секунду после этих слов Хагия вновь расплылся в улыбке. — Надеюсь только, ты не потащишь меня пешком?

— Разве что в качестве исключения.

— Что? Я думал, теперь ты можешь не экономить на транспорте.

Хагия помотал головой.

— Брат знал только про тарелку. Про педаль я ему не говорил.

Санада усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты не исправим, знаешь это? Первый раз встречаю такого, как ты.

Очень вовремя подошедший автобус избавил Хагию от необходимости что-либо отвечать, но сдержать улыбку всё равно не вышло.

"И я рад, что ты меня встретил".

О правильности выбора университета он больше не переживал.


End file.
